Lost Sight
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Goku lost his sight in a battle with Vegeta. As time goes on, things start to happen that cause Goku even more pain than loosing his sight....
1. Bleak Darkness

Lost Sight

By Dark_T-K

****

Narrated by: Goku

It happened so quickly. I was fighting with Vegeta when it all started. I was scared out of my mind. That day I lost my sight. I was terrified beyond believe. This is my story.

I woke up in a soft bed. My eyes closed for good reason. I knew where I was. The bed's shape and texture was familiar. I figured that I was knocked out and brought to the hospital. I heard ChiChi running up to my bed encouraging me to open my eyes. When I did I heard her gasp. I couldn't see yet my eyes were wide open. I began to panic.

"ChiChi where are you?" I called out. She grasped my hand and gently squeezed it letting me know she was here.

"I'm here Goku-sa. Relax I'm here." She said soothingly. For some reason it didn't help. I was scared. Something was wrong. 

"ChiChi are my eyes open?" I asked her with a hint of fear in my voice. She tensed. I could feel her nervousness and the uneasiness. 

"Yes they are Goku. Your eyes are as open and as wide as the sea." She said trying to make me relax. It did nothing of the sort. I finally figured it out. I still wanted proof though.

"What is wrong with me ChiChi? What makes you gasp and fill with uneasiness?" I ask showing my concern. I could feel her body relaxing and I thought I could feel her smile.

"When you opened your eyes Goku, I didn't see the ones I fell in love with. Your eyes are no longer black. They are now gray as if they are clouded over by fog." She touched my forehead and gently caressed me. I was still scared of the pitch, black darkness but ChiChi's gently touching calmed me down considerably. 

"Then I'm-" I was cut off by the door opening and ChiChi leaving my hand. I began to panic thinking she left. Loosing my sight made me think of things I knew wouldn't happen.

"You're blind Mr. Son. You are very fortunate that was all you lost." A man said from the door. I knew instantly it was one of my doctors. ChiChi immediately went to my defense.

"Stop making him fell bad doc. What is the situation we are dealing with?" I hear Chichi ask. I'm glad she's here. I look around to where the voices are coming from, trying to pinpoint them exactly.

"Well he has been temporarily blinded from the blow to the head. He was lucky he doesn't have brain damage." The doctor said. I could feel him glaring at me. I sat up and began moving hands around trying to get a sense of where I was. Everything was different from where I sat. ChiChi came to my side and helped me out of bed. I stood shakily and held on to her.

"How long will it be til he regains his vision doctor?" I hear ChiChi ask as her grip tightens on my hand. Her grip tells me she's worried about me.

"It could be days, weeks, months, maybe even years. And if worse comes to worse, he may be blind for the rest of his life." ChiChi feels my arm tense as I began to panic. My future, my fighting, all of it would have to change.

"Isn't there a way to fix it?" I ask. My voice is breaking as I began to tremble. If I can no longer see, I will no longer be able to fight.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Son. We have to wait til your brain heals then we make a move. Naturally it will fix itself and your vision will return. If it doesn't we can try surgery and if that fails, you will remain blind for the rest of your life." My heart seemed to stop then. Time stood still as the doctor's words registered and repeated in my mind. 

"Then what should I do til my brain heals?" I ask hesitantly. ChiChi wraps her arms around my waist and gently hugs me for reassurance.

"Until we can figure out what to do with you Mr. Son, you will have to stop doing what ever you were before and take it easy." I nod knowing fighting would only make my problem worse. ChiChi grabs my arm and squeezes it gently. She's worried I'll become scared, that I will panic more. She was right, I was terrified that I would be blind forever. That all I would see would be an eternity of darkness. 

"I understand." Is what I say, is what I can say. The doctor nods and I heard him leave. ChiChi pulls me out of my room now dressed in my gi. Now that I'm blind, I have to be more careful. My hands stretched out feeling their way around.

"ChiChi where are you?" I cry out to her. ChiChi giggles at me and puts a hand on my chest. She does this so I know she's there. So I know to stop or I'd run over her. She leans up and places something on my face and over my eyes.

"I'm right here Goku-sa. Now hold still while I see how you look." I stand completely still wondering what she is doing. I hear her making approving noises before she walks up to me.

"If you are wondering, and I know you are. Those are glasses. They will tell everyone that you cannot see and to watch out. And here is your walking stick." ChiChi said as she placed the stick into my hand. I ran my hand over the stick trying to picture what it looked like. 

"What's the stick for ChiChi? I don't need help walking." I said in slight confusion. I heard her laugh at me then tug at my arm.

"It's not to help you walk Goku. That stick will help you walk around and tell if you are coming to a street. It's like your eyes." ChiChi stopped talking when she saw my expression. I hated it when people talked about how I couldn't see, or about my eyes. It was painful enough I couldn't see with my own two eyes, now I need new ones.

"I'm sorry Goku. I forgot you don't like it when I talk about your eyes like that." She hugged my arm gently. I smiled and wrapped one of my arms around her slender waist.

"I know you don't mean too, and I know you mean well. It just saddens me that I can't see your beautiful face anymore." I lean down and kiss her. I can't see her expression due to my condition. But I could feel her emotions running off her slim frame. 

"What can I do to make you feel better Goku-sa?" She asks me. I stopped to think about it. It fact all I want is to eat, there is one problem. I can't see my food. I can smell it and hear it cooking, but what good does all that do if I can't see it.

"I want to eat ChiChi." I cried out. My stomach echoed my plea with its own cry of hunger. ChiChi giggled again.

"You'll get food when you learn how to use this stick." She said as she positioned my body. I listen to her words carefully. When she left my side I began to panic.

"Ok Goku. Now all you have to do is walk to me using the stick I gave you." I nodded knowing she was teaching me instead of abandoning me. I began walking to her using my stick to guide me. I managed to avoid running into things thanks to my stick and I finally reached her. She hugged me and I gratefully hugged back.

"Did I do good ChiChi?" I ask hesitantly. She hugged me again and began leading me to the kitchen. She sat me down and walked over to her cabinets.

"Since I'm making you dinner then I guess you did do good." I smiled happily. I'm glad I did it right. But then I began to wonder. ChiChi never treated me like this. I usually got an earful for fighting Vegeta. Now that I'm injured she's acting as if I'm a little boy.

"ChiChi why are you acting different? You seem to be more…gentle, now that I'm…" I couldn't say it. Remembering that I couldn't see only made me extremely sad. 

"I'm not acting different Goku. I want you to know that I feel like you're the one that needs protection now." I knew she was right. I was strong and bold when I could see my enemy. With my eyes out of commission I did feel like a helpless child.

"I'm not all that helpless. I may not be able to see what goes around me, but that doesn't mean I don't know its happening ChiChi." I say in my defense. She giggles lightly and kisses my forehead. She returns to cooking when I hear the door knock.

"ChiChi-" she didn't let me finish. She walked over to the door with out even asking me too. I bet she thought I wouldn't be able to find it. I know what my house looks like, even though many people think I don't. I could hear the door open and two voices. It was Gohan.

"Hey mom! I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to get some of your wonderful food!" I snort. He's such a suck up sometimes. He learned to be that way from me I guess. If ChiChi was a little upset I would usually become a boot licker and flatter her. I hear Chichi laugh, she knew he was boot licking too.

"Sure Gohan just watch out for your father. He's a little…" She couldn't finish. I knew she was thinking of words to put into her sentence. She found one.

"He's a little disabled for now. It's best you don't pester him." Feelings a bit angry at her for saying that Gohan should leave me be I walk into the next room without my stick.

"There's no need to tell Gohan to leave me be Chichi, he has the right to know." I could feel their eyes on me. I stood there waiting for one of them to respond. I heard Gohan walk over next to me, what I'd didn't know was that he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey dad! Long time no see! Goten told me that you and Vegeta haven't sparred in a while." Hearing the word spar made me sad. I missed fighting a lot.

"Yeah I know. A few things came up." I said calmly. I knew Chichi would get steamed if I said something stupid and untrue. 

"You ever going to shake my hand or are you going to leave me hanging dad?" He asks sarcastically. I blushed a little.

"I didn't know you had your hand out Gohan. " I said. ChiChi walked into the kitchen. This was a good thing. It was a sign saying go ahead and tell him, I know you will want to eat when you're done.

"What?! I had it here for about five minutes! You should have seen it in that time?" He shouted out. I cringed at the word saw.

"Well that's the thing Gohan. I can't see it." I said. I hear him gasp then I feel a slight wind. He's waving his hand in front of my eyes. With the glasses he can't tell. He takes them off while I close my eyes.

"No wonder dad. Your eyes are closed. If you'd open them-" He was cut off when ChiChi shouted back.

"Maybe you should let him finish Gohan. He has something to tell you or better yet, Goku just show him." I nod and turn back to Gohan. I keep my eyes closed to hold him in suspense.

"Gohan, the thing that came up is very serious. The last time Vegeta and I sparred, he injured me. I woke up in the hospital like this." I say as I open my eyes. Even when I do I can't see him, but I hear him gasp. He again waves his hand in front of my face. I don't see it yet I feel it.

"DAD! You're blind!" He shouted out. I nod in silence. It was painful to be reminded. At least now my son understood.

"Yes Gohan, I am. Vegeta hit a spot on my head that damaged my sight. I won't be able to see for sometime." I say in total misery. He hugs me to show his pity and sympathy. I'm glad he did, it made me feel better he cared.

"How long did they say you will be blind dad?" He asks me. I cringe slightly. He let go and step back.

"I don't know Gohan. It could go from days to weeks, weeks to months, months to years. And worse comes to worse, I'll be blind for the rest of my life." I said as I hung my head in shame. I can feel his sadness and I wish I could see his expression.

"Does anyone else know?" I shook my head no. He rubs my back, a gesture of sympathy. "When do you plan on telling them dad?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"ChiChi is taking me to Capsule Corps tomorrow to tell everyone. She's going to ask Bulma if she can help me." Gohan nodded and continued rubbing my back. ChiChi then calls us for dinner. My stomach roars in glee. I then get a scared look on my face. I don't have my stick! Without it I will certainly run into something and trip. Luckily Gohan stayed by my side.

"Do you want help getting to the table?" He asks. I nod as he takes my arm and leads me into the kitchen. He helps me to my seat and pushes me in. I sit there not knowing what to do next. I suddenly feel a sense of fear. It's coming from Gohan.

"What's wrong son?" I knew he was shocked that I could sense something was wrong. He slid my glasses back to me. I felt them hit my arm.

"I'm just not used to looking at your new eyes. They used to be black. They used to hold joy, light, and happiness in them. Now they are gray and show pain, suffering, and sadness." He hit the nail on the head. He said everything I wanted to know. I put the glasses on, over my eyes, the eyes that make everyone so nervous.

"If you think looking at them is scary, then you should see what it's like to own them." I say a little hard in defense. Gohan and ChiChi think they know about what I'm going through. But in reality, they don't have a clue. My world is now off balance. Instead of seeing what makes me happy, I see what makes me scared. I always feared I would be left alone, that I would die alone. Being blind only makes me feel like I am alone. 

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't realize you were protective about the subject." He says in guilt. I began getting angry.

"No one knows what I'm going through! You guys can give me your sympathy, your pity, and guilt. But what good does it do? I'm as blind as a bat and no one can help me. I'm protective of my condition because I'm scared this is how my life will end up Gohan! I huge black void! I can hear your voices! I can feel your touch! But I certainly can't see any of it happening!" I spat at them both. I know they feeling guilty, but I continue.

"You both no nothing of what I'm going through. All this scares me beyond belief and all you can do is say 'I know what you're going through'. You don't and probably never will." I stood up and stormed out of the room. I knew where I was going. It was to my room. Not the one ChiChi and I shared. It was the one outside. I walked into it and sat down on my old bed. I began thinking. Maybe I was too harsh. I knew I would have to say it, but maybe that was more then necessary. I soon fell asleep on the small bed. 

The next morning I found myself in the same place. ChiChi and Gohan had left me alone the entire night. I was glad I got time to think, and time to be alone. I walked outside. It felt good to feel the cool morning air. I knew Chichi would be angry when I came back in so I went for a walk. It was nice. The path was different now that I was blind. It was a small adventure. I finally wound up at the lake. I sat down at its edge. I began to picture what it looked like from memory. True to say it was probably the same, but to me it was different. I laid back and relaxed. I soon found myself sound asleep at the lake's side.

I awoke later on by Gohan. He was worried and from the looks of it, he was scarred. I was at the side of the lake, eyes closed, and not moving. He apparently thought I was hurt. I growled slightly thinking of how he thought I was so helpless. I wasn't if I was able to make it here unharmed.

"DAD! Wake up please dad!" I heard him call. I woke up a bit groggily. I opened my eyes, though it didn't help. I sat up and didn't bother to look at him.

"Gohan stop yelling. I'm just fine!" I said in a venom voice. He got offended easily by my words. He was hurt from last night and now was angry.

"Fine dad! Now can you get up or do I have to get spat at again for my concern!" He said back with venom. Growling I stood but my empty gaze stayed on the lake.

"I don't need your help or your pity Gohan. I was fine before you found me and I am fine now!" He punches me and I fall to the ground. I was unable to block it since I didn't know what he would do. I held my cheek is total disbelief. He hit me! He hit me when he knew I couldn't defend myself! I was so shocked all I could do was listen. 

"Dad…I'm sorry." Was all Gohan could say. I stood up a bit shakily and backed away from Gohan. In my condition Gohan could easily hit me again without me defending. I was afraid he would. 

"Just stay back!" I shouted out. I knew he was upset but he didn't have to hit me! I know what I said was wrong, but he had no right to treat me like I was weak and helpless. He walks closer while I continue to back away slowly. Being blind I had no idea what was behind me, I had to feel what was there. I finally backed into a tree.

"Dad please! Just stand still!" My saiyan instincts screamed to fight back. They wanted to fight but my heart and mind knew better. All I wanted to do was get away from a person who could hurt me in my time of need. Gohan then pinned me against the tree. I had no way out.

"Dad I'm sorry! Please just talk to me!" He shouted out. I shook my head. I knew he wouldn't, his anger always managed to get the best of him.

"If I only do, you'll hit me! Gohan I can't fight back! I can't defend myself! I know what I said angered you, and I knew I shouldn't have. Hitting me was not the answer." I said shakily. I pushed him off. I may not be able to fight but I still had my strength.

"I know dad. Just please!" I hit him in return. I glare at him with my gray eyes. He's shocked beyond belief.

"If you think my words were mean, then you have no clue what will hurt. I'm sick and tired of you and ChiChi thinking I'm helpless just because I can't see. Well guess what? I'm not as helpless as you think!" I spat as I begin walking away. I headed for the house leaving Gohan behind in total shock.

Two hours later I made it back to my house. I was way beyond angry. I knew that when I got inside ChiChi would definitely yell at me. Maybe if I was lucky, I would become deaf too. Then I would be able to block out all the hurtful words. I entered the house. It was quiet, too quiet. I sat on the couch when ChiChi walked in. 

"Goku!" She growled at me. I knew she would be mad, but then I heard a second pair or feet. Gohan got here faster than I did and he told ChiChi.

"What do you two want?" I spat out angrily. ChiChi walked up to me and slapped me. I let her knowing this was only the beginning of what was to come.

"Gohan told me what happened and where he found you! He was lucky to find you at all! With you being blind you could have easily lost your way!" She screamed out. I let out a grunt of annoyance.

"The he should have told you what I said to him too?" I said. ChiChi made an agreeing noise and probably shook her head.

"He said it all. I was glad he found you, and I was hurt by what you thought!" She snapped. I laid back hoping she would finish up soon with her put downs.

"Then you know why I'm angry?" I ask calmly. She made another agreeing noise. I sat up angrily. She sat next to me while Gohan sat at my feet.

"I knew it was hard for you Goku. Everything you said was true. Gohan and I don't know how things are like for you. We don't know how you feel or what you feel. We could only guess that this entire situation made you scarred." She said as she placed a hand on my own. I tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"Then why do you constantly treat me as if I can't handle anything?" I ask now resting my head on her shoulder. She pauses trying to think of an answer.

"Because we are worried you might hurt yourself dad. We don't want anything to happen to you in this time." Gohan said. ChiChi nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. She began stroking my hair causing me to relax more and purr. Gohan stood up and sat next to me.

"I called Videl and Goten. They are on their way here. They will be here soon." Just as Gohan finished there was a knock on the door. Gohan stood up and answered it, opening the door Videl, Pan, and Goten entered. My glasses still hid my eyes. The rest of my family sat down in front of me. 

"Thanks for coming Videl. Same for you too bro." Gohan said. They both nodded while Gohan took a seat next to me. ChiChi stood up while I nudged her. Getting the hint to skip the long story and get straight to the point.

"I'm glad you guys. I don't want to make this long so I will just make this easy and cut straight to the point." ChiChi took a deep breath while I took her hand. She squeezed gently while I nodded. 

"Goku is blind." Those three words were enough to silence the entire house. Goten was the first to break the silence.

"How did this happen dad?!" he shouted out. I winced slightly. I felt Chichi hug me for reassurance as I removed the glasses and showed them my eyes. All three gasped in shock.

"Vegeta and I sparred. He hit me in the head too hard and it caused me to loose my sight." I said in complete guilt. Pan walked up to me and sat in my lap. She hugged me in sorrow. 

"I'm sorry Grandpa." is what she says to me. I hug her a little harder. Videl walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Goten sat at my feet and out a hand on my knee. They all gave me their sympathy.

"Goku what can we do to help you?" Videl asks gently. I lean my head back and sigh.

"Changing the past might help. I know you can't but it would help." Pan hopped of my lap as I stand up. I put the glasses back on while ChiChi stands up.

"I'm taking Goku to Capsule Corp. We are going to tell everyone about Goku's condition." ChiChi said as she latched on to my arm.

"Then we are all going. Dad needs all of us there." Gohan said proudly. ChiChi scowled at him.

"It's ok ChiChi. Gohan is right. I'll need all the support I can get." I said knowing it would make the rest of the family happy. Chichi sighed and lead me outside. We hopped into the family air car and drove off to Capsule Corp.

We arrived at Capsule Corps in less than two hours. ChiChi was very upset at the traffic. She pulled me into the house after Bulma lead us in.

"No one is here yet ChiChi. Give them another half an hour." Chichi nodded and walked off with Bulma. Pan went to go find Trunks. Poor kid, she was probably going to annoy him. Gohan ran off to catch up with Chichi as well Goten. I was left alone. 

I sensed Vegeta training so I headed his way. I walked along the corridors carefully, making sure not to run into anything. I finally came to the gravity room. I could feel Vegeta training hard and hear his blasts. I wish I could see him moving. I bet he was graceful and showed much strength. I walked in and put my stick away. He must have heard me because the next moment I was hit by a blast. I hit the wall hard and slide down. I grunted in pain as I hung my head. Vegeta flew to my side wondering what the heck happened.

"I caught you off-guard didn't I Kakarott?" He said mocking me. I lifted up my head and nodded. He didn't make another sound, I could only guess he was inspecting me.

"Kakarott why are you wearing sunglasses?" He said as he pulled them off. I threw an arm over my eyes to block Vegeta's view of my eyes. He growled as he pulled the arm away and forced me to stand.

"I like to wear sun glasses." I said cheerfully as I snatched them back and put them back on. He grunted in reply.

"Well prepare for defeat Kakarott because today you're going down." He said. I tried to tell him not to fight but it was too late. He punched me sending my flying back into another wall. I stood up but he charged once again.

"Vegeta please stop-" I shouted out. He didn't and he punched me again. He continued to punch me until I absolutely refused to stand. He walked over to my sitting form and grabbed my throat. He lifted me up til I was eye level with him. I was totally scared. Vegeta could kill me unless I told him about what happened.

"Why aren't you fighting back Kakarott? Am I too much for the third class baka?" He boasted. I reached up with my hands trying to get him to release me throat. He did and I fell to the floor. My glasses fell off my head as I struggled to find them. Vegeta watched me in confusion. 

"I can't fight you Vegeta. Not until I restore my sight." I said as I continued to look around with my hands for my glasses. Vegeta looked on then grabbed my glasses. 

"Are these what you're looking for?" He said taunting me. He began teasing me by letting me touch the glasses but not letting me have them. I became very angry and struck him. My fist made contact with his jaw sending him flying. He hit a wall with a graceless thud. I walked over to him looking for my glasses. He growled and then jumped me. He pinned me to the ground. My eyes were closed but I still struggled to get him off.

"Open your eyes Kakarott!" He spat in my face I shook my head and glared at him. I tried to force him off but it didn't work. "Open your eyes or I will break those glasses!" I froze immediately. I stop squirming, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Even if I open my eyes Vegeta, I still wouldn't be able to see anything!" I snapped at Vegeta. He paused then got off me. Pulling my up he began.

"What do you mean Kakarott?" He asked in utter confusion. He handed me my glasses but I didn't put them on. Instead I opened my eyes.

"Because Vegeta! I am Blind!"


	2. Goku's Hope is Destroyed

Lost Sight

Part 2

By: Dark_T-K

Vegeta watched me in utter shock. He waved his hand in front of my face while I just stood there looking at him. I never flinched when people waved. It was one of the signs indicating I was blind. I put my glasses back on in anger.

"How did this happen Kakarott? You were fine when we-" I growled at him and it interrupted him.

"-Fought the last time. Yeah I know. I find out that I'm blind after I wake up in a hospital bed with a pitch black room!" I bring my hands down to my side. He was still in shock.

"But I don't understand Kakarott! You could take hits like that before! Why does it affect you now?" He shouts out. I shrug my shoulders and pull out my stick.

"Maybe because you hit a certain spot this time. Now if you don't mind I need to get back. My friends will want to see me." When I pull the stick into its longer form when I find it broken. I began to freak. Vegeta sees my problem and reacts.

"What's wrong Kakarott?" He asks slightly concerned. I show him my broken stick. He snorts. "What's so great about a stick?" He says again boastfully. I growl in anger then I snap.

"That stick Vegeta was my only was of getting back to the gang unharmed. Without it I can't feel my way around! Unlike you Vegeta I need help more than usual!" I snap at him. He stares at me. I begin to feel my way to the door. It the circular room it's hard to find it. Soon I began to panic because I can't find the exit. Suddenly I hear Bulma's voice on the speaker.

"Vegeta I know you have Goku in there! You need to bring him to the garden. His friends are here and we all need to talk." I hear Vegeta go over to the intercom and press a button.

"I'll bring Kakarott down in a minute women! His stick broke so it will take some time! Get off mine and Kakarott's back!" I was surprised. Vegeta just stood up for me and helped me. I felt a strong but gentle arm, grab my left arm and tug on it gently.

"Vegeta…" I said still in a bit of shock. He made a slight evil laugh come from his mouth as he began to lead me out of the chamber.

"Relax Kakarott. As long as you are blind, I will help." He said softly. I jerked back slightly showing my confusion and shocked. He laughed again and continued to lead me through the corridors to the indoor garden. I was tugging on him, so it took ten minutes before we reached the garden door. 

I had to take my time. Just because Vegeta was leading me the right way doesn't mean I should relax. I felt around with my feet making sure not to trip or run into anything. We finally got to the gang, Vegeta let go of me before the doors opened and coached me on from there. He made sure I didn't step on anything and made me stop when something dashed in front of me.

"Its about time Vegeta. I thought you and Goku would never get here. What took you two so long?" Bulma snapped immediately. I frowned and jumped in for Vegeta's defense. 

"If being careful so I don't run into things or hurt myself is wrong the fine by me that I should damage myself worse. Back off already Bulma!" I snapped. I gained everyone's attention and gave them all shock. I knew they were all taken back by my defense for Vegeta, but I had to payback Vegeta somehow. Seeing me defend him Vegeta snorted in pride. 

"That's telling them Kakarott. Now if you have something to tell us onna you best be telling us what it is! Or do I have to make the announcement?" Vegeta snaps back. I was glad Vegeta was complimenting me, it showed me how much he changed over the years. Bulma didn't reply so Vegeta just grunted in annoyance. "I'll take that as a yes. Kakarott?" He walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I jump slightly since I didn't know what happened.

"Go ahead Vegeta." I said encouraging My prince to continue. He nods then returns to looking at everyone.

"I'll make this quick and straight to the point. I hit Kakarott and he is now blind. So you better keep and eye on him or you will have to deal with me!" I blush as Vegeta snaps at everyone to protect me. My friends finally snap out of their shock and begin to crowd me. They give their apologies and their sympathy. I was happy I had such great friends to back me up.

****

{Two Years Later}

Two years have gone by since the incident. I'm still very blind and I have no hope for my eyesight to return. The doctors gave me an inspection. My sight is permanently damaged. I will live like this forever. I have accepted this fate, with a heavy heart. Living a life without sight will be hard. 

"Goku! Goku are you awake?" Chichi asks as she knocks on my door. Since I found out I would be permanently blind, I moved into my sons old room. Chichi understood. I needed space and a place I could go to think when I needed to. She opens the door. I'm laying on my bed.

"Yeah I'm awake. What's up?" I ask calmly. She moves over to my bed and sits next to me. I sit up then lay my head into her lap. She rubs my back as I lay there.

"Goten just called me. His graduation is in a couple of weeks. He invited us to come. We are going to attend it." I sigh and sit up again.

"That's great ChiChi. I just wish I could see it." I say as I lay back and take a deep sigh. I know I should be happy, more like excited. But I'm not. I'm glad Goten is graduating from college. It's good to know he worked so hard. But like Gohan's graduation, I'll never see it. I should be glad to be there, but being there is different then seeing it and proudly watching your son.

"Goku I know you are still upset about the sightless problem…But give it a chance. Maybe we can use the dragon balls to restore your lost sight." She said hopefully. She was trying to make me happy.

"I wish we could ChiChi. They are gone now, we can't." I regretted saying that, but it was true. Chichi gets up to leave, I don't bother to stop her. I need to be alone, to think. I began thinking of all the fun I could be having if I was regular. I remember watching the tape of Gohan graduating from college and high school. I remember watching the tape of Chichi giving birth to Goten. I watched all of the memories I missed and was never apart of. Now I won't be able to see the next great memory. I roll on to my stomach and begin to cry. My life was fine before this problem happened. Now it was ruined. I sob hard until I hear a voice call out my name. It was Vegeta.

"Vegeta where are you?" I call out to the prince. He watches me move around my room before deciding to end my torment and enter the room.

"Baka I'm right here. Now sit down." I did as I was commanded and sat. Even though I was the stronger of the two of us, without my sight I became the weaker one. He sat next to me, I knew he sensed my pain, my inner turmoil. Vegeta had become softer since he found out that forever I would be blind. He didn't snap at me, he made me feel better about my disability. "What's got you so down Kakarott?" He asks me. I sigh deeply.

"I'm upset because I'll be at Goten's graduation." I said painfully as I rest my head on Vegeta's shoulder. He's confused.

"Why would being at our brats graduation upset you Kakarott? I thought you always wanted to see them grow up." I begin to cry on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and gently rocks me against his rock hard chest.

"I won't see the graduation Vegeta. I might be there, but what's the point?! I can't see him, Trunks or anything. Chichi will have to describe what it all looks like. I can't live with a world of darkness." He rubs my back trying to comfort me.

"I know Kakarott. I missed many things my children did that were special. I know how you feel." I scoot as close as I can to Vegeta. He was the only one who could show me I wasn't alone in my problems. I hear him sigh and shutter slightly. "Worse of all Kakarott, onna won't let me go to Trunks graduation." I tense.

"Why not Vegeta? You have every right to be there as she does! You're his father for crying out loud!" I hear Vegeta sigh again. He is so full of pride he can't cry. I wish he would so I could comfort him like he did me.

"She thinks I'll do something bad. She doesn't trust me. Sometimes I wish I could be you Kakarott. Everyone trusts and respects you. They will never say no to you." I snort loudly. He looks at me and I silence myself.

"Not everyone Vegeta. ChiChi is one who says no to me all the time." We both break out laughing. I stop to think again.

"Sometimes I wish I could be you Vegeta. You have nothing to worry about. Your life is simple, the way I wish I had it." I say as I lay back on to my back. Vegeta follows my example.

"Simple and easy. I have no simple life." He says as he relaxes next to me. I smile at him and flop on to my side. "Without you to challenge my life has become a lot easier. No more training to defeat you, no more enemies. All that I have left to do is comfort my blind peasant." I chuckle a bit.

"I may be blind Vegeta, but that doesn't stop me from being who I am." I hear him grunt softly and feel him nod. 

"What's it like to be Sightless Kakarott?" Vegeta suddenly blurts out. I blink in confusion before I began to think.

"It's hard to say. I feel like I'm in a black void. I can hear your voice but I can't see you. It's kinda like being dead." I say as I continue to think. I hear him take a deep breath.

"Is it like you feel alone? That you know that seeing is believing." I gasp in surprise. I nod with my jaw hanging. How did he know exactly how I felt?

"How Vegeta? How do you know?" I ask in curiosity. He wraps me in another embrace, I feel so safe in his arms.

"I would know since I went through the same thing Kakarott. When I worked for Frieza he smacked me with his tail and it blinded me for a few months til the doctors fixed me. I was terrified of everything in his ship. I felt defenseless, scarred, and alone. I heard all of them, yet I couldn't see. You are lucky Kakarott." He says a little depressed.

"I'm not lucky. Being blind and living that way for the rest of your life in fear is not lucky. It's worse than anything I've experienced before." Vegeta brushes my bangs aside. 

"You are very fortunate Kakarott. You have friends and family to help you, when I was blind I had no one. And if you think this is bad, wait til someone takes advantage of your disability. Then you will know true horror." I blink in surprise.

"What do you mean Vegeta? What happened to you?" I ask him in total curiosity. He sighs and clutches me harder. I realize he went through something horrible.

"In the few months I was blind, Frieza and his men took advantage of me. I was raped continually. Frieza even did it himself. For days I would hide in places abandoned or in bad spots. I was so scared. Do you know how old I was when this all happened Kakarott?" he asked me in a deadly voice. I shook my head no. "I was thirteen years old. I was a mere child barely a young adult when they hurt me." I hugged Vegeta hard to show my sympathy.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. All this time I never knew." I heard him snort and sit up. I sit up as well. He sighs again showing his pain.

"No one ever knew. Nappa and Radditz were off on a purging mission at the time. Your twin bother was also gone. All these years no one has known my pain, and during that time I took my pain and anger out on people like you. It still haunts me for what Frieza and his goons did." I hug him again.

"Then you know what it's like for me? What I'm going through?" I ask him. He makes and agreeing noise.

"When I fought you, and watches your clumsy attempts to defend yourself I saw myself. You try to defend yourself but you can't." I nod in agreement.

"Then you know how terrified I am when you or Gohan are near. I don't know what to do and all that comes to my mind is run and get far away." Vegeta paused. I feel him move but I don't know what he's doing.

"What do you mean Gohan? What?" He asked confused. I sigh and back away slightly. I stand up and began to tremble.

"For the last eight months Gohan has been coming over to my house angry. I dunno why but then he takes all that anger out on me. He…" I couldn't finish. Vegeta stands up mortified. He hugs to me to show he's there.

"Tell me Kakarott." He says calmly but demandingly. I nod.

~ Gohan came over to my house but this time he was furious. I didn't know til I opened the door. He grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and takes me to a secluded area. He had large walls blocking me in. I was trapped. I began to panic then I hear his voice.

"Don't worry dad. This will only hurt for a short time then you will be in so much pain you'll pass out." That's when it all began.

He punched me and kicked me. I was defending myself to the best of my current ability but I was out matched. Gohan had the advantage. I was blind and movements are hard to block. He easily slammed me into the ground. By the time Gohan had stopped, I was a beaten pulp. My body was broken badly and I was unconscious. 

This beating continued for days and days. Soon I was pleading to Gohan for mercy. I asked him to stop and begged him. He never listened. I was beaten worse every time. When ChiChi found out what Gohan was doing she almost killed him. Gohan was banned from coming over to our house and I have to have an escort every time I leave the house. ~

Vegeta stood there totally shocked. He never thought my son, a person who loved me, would beat me into a pulp. He was outraged.

"How dare he! He attacked you when you were disabled! That brat I'm going to teach him a lesson!" I caught Vegeta by the arm.

"I know you're mad, but please let me come. I must talk to him and find out what is wrong with him." Vegeta sighed but gave in. I latched my leash around my chest and handed Vegeta the end.

"What is this for Kakarott?" He asked in confusion. I blushed slightly realizing I was wearing a leash.

"It's so you can lead me around safely without worrying about me running into things. ChiChi makes me wear it since I broke the thirty-ninth leading stick last month. It helps me stay with you." I smile at him and he takes the end of my leash. He gently tugs it making me follow him. I follow him to the window but I pause suddenly. He floats outside waiting.

"What's with the hold up Kakarott?" I began to feel the window trying to figure out if I could exit through it.

"I don't know if I can get out this way." I hear Vegeta laugh a little then reenters my window. He gets me into position then tossed me out the window. I freak of course, but then I remember something. I can fly. I hover there for a few minutes waiting for Vegeta to come out.

"If I'd known you were going to throw me out a window Vegeta I would have taken the stairs." I said flatly. Vegeta chuckled a bit, then tugs on my leash. I follow him as instructed.

We landed somewhere. Vegeta lead me to somewhere Gohan was. I listened and heard he lead us to a waterfall. Gohan's favorite meditation spot. I get nervous remembering what happened before.

"Vegeta I don't know if we should be here…" I whisper to him. He grunts the pulls me to a certain spot then all of a sudden, he stops. I feel little tugs on my leash then he whispers something.

"You stay here while I bring your son down for a lesson." I blink wanting to follow. I begin to follow then I feel something tug me back. I tug on the leash and see nothing happening. Then it hit me. Vegeta tied me to a tree! I growl slightly as I sit down to wait.

Vegeta flies up to Gohan and grabs him. He drags Gohan down to the ground and throws him down. I hide behind the tree I'm tied to and listen to their conversation.

"What is your problem brat? I have never heard such pain from Kakarott then when he told me how you constantly beat him! Explain yourself now!" I hear Vegeta snap at Gohan. Gohan stands up and dusts himself off.

"What I do is none of your business Vegeta. Who told you about me and dad?" He asks icily. That was my que.

"I did. I told Vegeta." I felt Gohan's icy stare and Vegeta's shocked one. I step out from behind the tree and as far as the leash allows.

"How dare you tell him dad!" Gohan stomps towards me. I have no where to run. Lucky for me Vegeta punches Gohan sending him back a few feet. He unlatches the leash from the tree and I hide behind Vegeta. Gohan gets up and walks back angry.

"I don't know what's wrong with you boy but you have no right to hurt Kakarott when he's vulnerable!" Vegeta spat at Gohan. Gohan grumbled slightly. Vegeta walked away from me and I heard Gohan began gasping. "Tell me brat or I will pay you back for Kakarott!" Gohan and Vegeta then began fighting. I heard them going at it, grunting and slamming each other with their fists. I wanted to tell them to stop but I didn't know where they went. Then I hear a crash then the fighting noises cease. Someone lands near me.

"Well it looks like it's me and you dad. This time I will teach you to keep your mouth shut!" Gohan steps forward while I try to run. Gohan easily grabs me and hauls me into a horrible position. He throws me down and pins me down.

"Gohan why are you doing this?" I ask him. He just snorts and grabs my collar. I'm lifted into the air once again.

"Because you are weak father. You are now at my mercy and I will finally earn the respect I deserve!" He dropkicks me. I'm sent flying into a tree and land. I get up yet to be tackled again.

The beating goes on for hours. I lay there beaten, tired, and broken. Vegeta was trapped in an energy force field and watched helplessly as I, was beaten again by my son. When Gohan finally finished I lay there with small censures. I'm out like a light and my wrecked body is spasming from the pain. Though I looked like I was knocked out, I was awake. I heard Gohan insult me again.

"This will show how strong my father is. Such a weakling man. It must have been a bad luck for me to be HIS son." Gohan flew away leaving me in tears. So he thinks I'm weak. That's why he beats me, because I'm weak. I lay there til finally I let the darkness take me.

I woke up still in slight pain. I was in a warm soft bed and someone was sitting next to me. They grunted slightly, I knew it was Vegeta.

"Vegeta is that you?" I call out to the figure. Though I knew it's him I want him to answer me.

"Yes it is me Kakarott. How are you feeling?" He asks as he gently puts his hand on to my shoulder.

"I ache all over Vegeta. It hurts to move." I say weakly. I hear the door open and many people crowd into my room. "Where am I?" I ask in a whisper.

"You're in your bedroom Goku. Vegeta brought you home unconscious. What happened Goku?" ChiChi asked. I sit up and wince. ChiChi sits next to me and cradles my broken body.

"Vegeta and I went to go talk to Gohan. When we arrive Gohan and Vegeta begins fighting. Gohan did something to Vegeta because he didn't come when Gohan started to beat me up." I hear gasps from all my friends.

"He has gone too far. I know he's upset about Videl dying and Pan running away. But to take out his pain out on Goku is not right!" ChiChi shouted out. The group agreed. 

"Gohan has gone to far. Goku can't defend himself and Gohan goes after him." Bulma said sympathetically. I growl slightly.

"I may be blind but I can take care of myself. I have for the last two years you know." I snap at them. I hate it when they treat me like this. "Gohan just needs to talk. I'm sure he'll feel better when he does." The room makes agreeing noise and yes noises. I lay back and relax.

"Kakarott do you think it is best to go after you brat after what he did?" I shake my head.

"I know Vegeta. That's why you will be close by just in case." Vegeta grunts in agreement and I fall back into my black void. 

Three days later I confront Gohan again. He is in the middle of no where meditating. I land on the ground below him. I hear him growl in anger.

"Gohan come down now! We need to talk!" I call up to him. He lands all right. Before I could say anything he restrains me.

"There is nothing we need to talk about father. And since you don't learn this from all the beatings I've given you, how about I try something new." He said in a deadly voice. I began to panic as Gohan drags me somewhere. He grabs my wrists and chains the up. I don't know what he is going to do, but it must be bad if he has to restrain me. I lay there wondering what he plans on doing to me.

"Gohan what do you think you're doing? Let me go at once!" I shout out to him. He kicks me in the side. I gasp for air. 

"Father you need to shut up. The only thing I want to hear from you is screaming. Do you understand?!" He spat at me. I don't reply. He kicks me in my sensitive area. I cry out in pain and cuddle my legs up. I gasp in pain and squeeze my eyes shut. "Answer me!" He shouts out.

"I-I-I understand!" I scream back. He growls slightly then pauses for a bit. I lay there til I hear him walk up to me.

"Since you're dying to know father. I'm going to take advantage or your disability, and rape you." My jaw drops and my heart stops. I struggle hard to free myself, while Gohan watches and laughs at me. "Don't bother trying to escape. Those are ki handcuffs. You won't be leaving here." I ignore his advice and continue to struggle.

"Gohan listen to me! I'm your father! Please you don't have to do this! We can talk and sort things out. I know you're upset but this isn't a way to solve your problems." He rips off the top of my gi in anger.

"We will not talk. I will dominate you and make you scream. You try to talk and it will hurt worse." He said icily. He then ripped off the last remnants of my gi. He grabs my length and pulls hard. I scream out in pain. 

"Don't worry dad. I'll get to the painful part soon." He said in my ear as he bit into my neck. He wasn't marking me, he was showing his dominance. I screamed again. Then I felt something hard and long run along my butt. "Here it comes." He thrusts into me without any warning. I scream so loud. He's actually doing it. He was violating me and he didn't care. I was flipped on to my stomach as he continued to thrust painfully into me. I screamed and shouted til finally my voice was a hoarse whisper. Gohan grunted in pleasure. I should have known he was filling his need and not caring about the pain he was inflicting. I lay there gasping and struggling for him to stop this horrible punishment. He didn't listen and began thrusting harder. I groaned as blood ran freely down my alabaster thighs. 

The pain continued for hours. I lay there hardly aware of what was happening. All I felt was pain. All I heard was his grunts and my hoarse cries of pain. He finally stopped. He got up and stood. I lay there hanging my head.

"That was good. Next time I'll use more strength." He clothed himself and left me there. I was so upset, so disappointed. My son, my oldest son had raped me out of pain he had gone through. I lay there thinking of what I could do to stop this from happening.

"Kakarott!" I hear Vegeta scream. He lead Bulma and ChiChi to find me. I lay there, not bothering to move. Vegeta breaks my bonds and picks me up. ChiChi wraps a soft blanket around my nude form. Vegeta then re-picks me up.

"Oh my g-d! What happened to him! He looks worse than before!" ChiChi screamed as she kissed my forehead.

"Goku looks like he's had the living hell beaten out of him. Only Gohan really let him have it this time." I snuggle close to Vegeta's chest. My body is shivering beyond control. I get as close as I can to his warm body.

"You two get back to Capsule Corps. I will talk to Kakarott then bring him over there after I'm done." The women left in their airplane leaving Vegeta and I alone. "What happened here Kakarott?" He asks me kindly. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I nuzzle his chest and begin to cry.

"So much pain Vegeta…"Is what I say. He begins to rock me trying to soothe me. I calm down and begin to purr as he strokes my tail spot. "He raped me Vegeta." I suddenly blurt out. I feel Vegeta's shock and surprise. Then I feel him shake with anger.

"That brat! He has gone insane! That brat will pay." I begin to sob hard again. Vegeta cradles me and begins to croon. I stop to listen. A few minutes later, I fall asleep to Vegeta's soft music. 


	3. Pride Shattered Heart Torn Apart

Lost Sight

Part 3

By: Dark_T-K

I awake days later. I don't know how many, but it was a lot. I was in some boxers and wrapped in many blankets. My wounds were treated and bandaged. I lay there thinking. Why would Gohan do this to me? A few years ago he loved me more than life and helped me. Now all he does is give me pain. I feel his pain and I understand what it must be like. 

"Gohan I wish you would talk to me. I wish you would tell me what's wrong." I remember Gohan saying he wouldn't talk. I began noticing his aggressive behavior after Videl died and Pan ran away. Then it hit me.

~ Gohan is upset about his family leaving ~

I realized he's taking pain out on the one person he thought could handle it. His anger takes control and he doesn't realize til he gets home that he's bested me. I lay there finally understanding his pain, his problem. The door opens, I turn my head towards it.

"Kakarott? Are you awake?" I hear Vegeta ask. I nod my head. My voice is back but I don't feel like using it. "Kakarott tell me everything." He says in concern. I nod and take a deep breath.

"Gohan is upset about the recent family issues. That's where his anger comes from. Unfortunately his anger takes control and he doesn't realize he's hurting me. He raped me because he misses Videl and Pan. He has no one left." Vegeta sits next to me and brushes my bans aside. 

"That still doesn't give him the right to beat and violate you Kakarott. He has crossed the line. Onna has asked that I bring the brat in…" He cuts off his sentence. I nudge him gently to continue. "She's going to lock Gohan up in a psychotic house. Your onna has agreed for it to happen." I become shocked. 

"They're sending away him like that! They're not going to get him help?!" I shout out. Vegeta puts my hands on his head and he nods. "No Vegeta don't. He needs comfort and help. They can't lock him away!" I say sitting up.

"I'm sorry Kakarott. Onna has instructed me to capture Gohan. ChiChi said enough was enough. Gohan broke the last straw by raping you. He's going to be locked up." I get up but Vegeta pushes me back on to the bed.

"No Kakarott. I'm not taking you this time. You stay here and get rest. I'll tell your brat you send your apologies and sympathy." I shake my head in disagreement. 

"I can't let you guys do this to my son. He needs comfort Vegeta. He's like me in a way." Vegeta stopped fighting me and realized I was right. "Gohan is acting like me. He's upset and wants help. He needs someone to show him love." Vegeta pulls me up and hands me a gi.

"Alright Kakarott. This is your last chance. If Gohan does not respond and hurts you again he gets locked up. If you manage to calm the child then I will bring him back and we'll go on from there." I hug Vegeta gratefully.

"Thank you Vegeta. I appreciate you giving him another chance." I smile at him then quickly I get dressed.

A few hours later, a bunch of tugs and pulls, and shouts from Vegeta we get to Gohan's house. The front yard was in shambles, but it was nothing compared to the house.

Entering the house we saw destroyed walls, clothes burned, doors off their hinges and so much more. I heard Vegeta gasp and name everything he saw. I felt a near by wall and found holes, scorch marks, and splintered wood.

"Gohan really did a number to his house." Vegeta grunts slightly and leads me around. I break away from him and begin exploring myself. I run into many things but worst of all I trip over Gohan's body. First I feel it to make sure of what I tripped over. "Vegeta!" I call out to him. I hear Vegeta running through the house til he reached me. 

"What happened?! He was fine when he beat the tar out of you a few days ago!" Vegeta shouted out. I didn't know what to say. Finally my paternal instincts kick in and I grab Gohan and pull him close. I cradle my son in an effort to calm me down. 

"Gohan wake up." I say as I shake him slightly. He groans a bit and snuggles closer to me. "Gohan please wake up." I say sitting him up. He shutters the rolls on to my side.

"Five more minutes Videl." He mumbles. I stroke his bangs and feel how skinny he is. He cheeks bones are a little more revealing than before, and Gohan isn't quite as heavy as I thought.

"Vegeta can you tell me what he looks like?" I ask Vegeta. Vegeta grunts again then begins to scan Gohan over.

"From the looks of it he's very thin. He has bags under his eyes so he must not sleep often. He has cuts, bruises, and blood all over him. He looks weak and I do believe his leg is broken." I run my hand over Gohan's skin. I feel the liquid blood, I feel his ribs, and I feel his twisted leg.

"Gohan what have you done to yourself?" I ask him as I run my fingers lightly over his face. His eyes must have opened because he spoke oh so quietly.

"D-dad…it's you." He says in a whisper. I nod and continue to inspect his face. Gohan turns his face in shame. I notice immediately and began to run my hand through his Ebony spikes.

"What's wrong Gohan?" I ask gently. He seems confused, scared, and tired. I stop cradling him and get him to sit up.

"I'm…s-s-sorry d-d-dad. I d-didn't mean…t-to hurt…you…" His voice was small and broken. He really didn't mean to stutter but he was very tired and pronouncing syllables was hard. I brush through his hair again hug him gently.

"Shhhh…It's ok Gohan. Everything is going to be alright." I begin to rock Gohan gently and croon softly. Vegeta must have gotten sick of all this love because I heard him leaving grumbling.

"D-d-dad…why are…y-you here?" He asks in a slightly louder voice. I sigh and continue to rock him. I believed the rocking to soothe Gohan, when it only comforted me.

"I came here to save you from a horrible fate. The last few events you have done have caused ChiChi and Bulma to come to a hard conclusion…" I say as I hug him. He nudges me to continue. He must have learned to nudge people from me. He does it get people to relax and continue. "ChiChi and Bulma want to put you into a nut house Gohan. They think you're too unstable to be out here. They're scarred you'll hurt me again…" I cut off knowing the pain I would suffer for saying the rest. Gohan tensed badly. "I'm sorry Gohan. I came to help you but every time I do…" He knew the rest.

"Dad I'm not mad! I swear I was just in pain. Look what all this mess has gotten me into. I hurt myself and the one man who tried to help me!" He screams. I flinch. I run a hand down his leg. I feel how bad it is and I hear his cry of pain.

"I wish I could see Gohan. I can only feel what is around me." He hugs me again. "In a way Gohan we are alike. You miss Videl and Pan while I miss my ability to see all of you. The sense of lose causes pain, and that pain causes anger. Remember what I did after I learned I'd never see again?" He nods rubbing his head on my shoulder.

"You went ballistic. You were so upset you challenged Vegeta to a match and won even when you couldn't see. From there you started going downhill." I sigh as I remember.

~ After my fight with Vegeta I began to start fights with ChiChi. I snapped at her and anyone who crossed my path. I finally couldn't stand it and left my house for a week. Gohan and Goten had to carry my back to the house. I was unconscious and badly beat up. That was only the beginning.

Slowly I began to loose interest in fighting and talking. I hardly spoke to ChiChi after my disappearance. I found reasons to get up from the dinner table and go to my room. Soon after the loose of speech, I began to lose interest in eating.

My appetite began dropping every day. I ate little and most of the time refused to eat anything set in front of me. When ChiChi tried to force-feed me I'd push her away then I dump the plate. I'd walk to the couch and lay down. This too was only the beginning of what was to come.

Soon I lost interest in my family. I hardly went out to see them and most of the time ignored them. ChiChi constantly cried in my lap begging me to stop this loose of everything. I pushed her along with everyone else away til I fell ill. After my illness I returned back to normal. ~

Gohan and I both held each other grieving over our loses. Him over his lose in family, and me my lost in sight and new memories. I shed a few tears while he does the same. 

"Maybe Gohan you should come live with me and your mom again. We are all you have left." He stops and begins to think.

"What about my stuff?" He asks hesitantly. I rub his head and stand up. I help him up then balance him on my shoulder.

"We'll come back later to get it. Right now you need medical attention. Now just hang on while I call Vegeta.

"Why call him? Can't you make it to the door without him?" I blush slightly and shuffle one of my feet.

"The last time I did that I ran into four walls, three broken chairs, and you. I don't think it's wise for me to lead." Gohan chuckled a bit then groaned.

"I'll direct you dad, you just have to carry me." I nod and began walking. Gohan leads me perfectly through his mangled home. Occasionally I hit a few things and drag Gohan over a couple of objects, but we make it to the door pretty much unharmed.

"Vegeta lets go! I've got Gohan!" I call out to Vegeta. I hear Gohan groan a little and I shift him slightly.

"Fine Be right there Kakarott!" I hear Vegeta shout out. I shake my head and call back.

"Vegeta Gohan is around my neck!" I call back. Vegeta races into the room and punches Gohan. I hear Gohan crash into a wall and Vegeta charging at him. 

"You'll pay for hurting Kakarott boy! I'll make sure you're in more pain than you can stand!" Vegeta begins to punch and kick Gohan. I hear him cry out in pain. He calls out to me!

"Daddy help me please!" He screams out. I step forward only to hear Vegeta shout out at Gohan's prone form.

"Your father won't help you boy! After the horrible beatings then the rape! I'm surprised Kakarott even walked fifty miles within your house!" I wince. Gohan cries out again. Then Vegeta slammed Gohan in the No No area. Gohan gasped for breath. By then I had enough.

"Vegeta! Leave Gohan be!" I shout out. I walk over to Gohan's side and pick him up. He's gasping and clutching his aching manhood. I rub his back then send a death glare over to Vegeta.

"For once Vegeta can't you reason with people without using your fists!" I shout out at Vegeta. He steps back in surprise.

"I thought he was hurting you! Honestly Kakarot!" I roll my gray eyes then turn my attention back to Gohan. I pick him back up in my arms then with one hand I give Vegeta then end of my leash.

"Next time ask before you jump Vegeta. Now lead me back over to Capsule Corps. Gohan needs help and fast. And thanks to you he'll need more medical attention than before." Vegeta gulped and took the leash. He lead me outside with my son cradled in my arms. I heard Gohan groan in pain. I whisper in Gohan's ear.

"Relax son. I'm going to go get you help." He nods and begins to move as close as he can to my chest. He wraps his arms around my neck and soon falls asleep.

We arrive at Capsule Corps twenty minutes later. I carried my sleeping son into the door while Vegeta lead me to the medical quarters. Vegeta lead me to an empty room. I walked over to the bed and placed Gohan on to it.

"Vegeta! Go find Bulma and tell her Gohan needs medical help!" Vegeta nodded and left quickly. I began to feel my way around looking for a chair. After about five minutes of searching I found one. I pulled it over to Gohan's bedside and sat down. He woke up soon after I sat down. He reached over to me and grasped a hand. 

"Dad…" Gohan breathed out. "I'm glad you didn't hand me over right away…I was really hoping I'd get a chance to defend myself before being handed over to a mental hospital." I sigh and squeeze his hand lightly.

"You know me son. I believe everyone deserves another chance." I feel his grip loosen. He's extremely tired. Soon I heard footsteps running towards the room. Then the door slams open.

"Goku!" Bulma screams out. I jump out of my seat at the sound. "Gohan!" She screams next. I jumped once again. Being blind never prepared me for shouts or unexpected screams. I would jump at anything that wasn't expected.

"Bulma please! Gohan doesn't need to become deaf." I say flatly. That instantly shuts her up. She rushes to his side and begins to expect him.

"What happened to him Goku?!" She says in concern. I shrug my shoulders. A few seconds later Vegeta grunts showing he hasn't a clue. Then once again the door slams open and I jump.

"Gohan!" ChiChi screeches out. I hold my head in my hands. This will be one of those days where your friends and family panic for no reason and scream constantly. "What happened to my darling little boy?!" ChiChi screams out as she rushes to Gohan's side. I feel Gohan's embarrassment and I know he feels mine. "I bet ouji boy did something to my precious Gohan!" I face faulted as well as Vegeta. Gohan only groans.

"ChiChi it wasn't Vegeta. We found Gohan like this. You're not going to put blame on Vegeta this time." I hear Chichi growl, and I know where that growl was aimed at. Gohan starts to tremble and squeezes my hand again. He begins to speak.

"Y-y-you're not…going t-to…lock me up…in a mental house…are you?" Gohan squeaks out. I offer my comfort by squeezing his hand reassuringly. ChiChi begins to kiss Gohan and begins to baby him.

"When you're all better I'll decide where you will be going. You're apparently to broken down to live by yourself anymore. It's best if we put you somewhere where you can get the best treatment. And where you can get help when you need it." Gohan begins to get scarred and begins to thrash around madly.

"No! I won't go! Daddy promised me I'd get to live with him! You can't do this to me!" Gohan screams as he thrashes around. I glare angrily at ChiChi. 

"Vegeta calm Gohan down while I have a word with ChiChi!" I spat out. He rushes over to my side and holds Gohan down. I feel my way to the door then open it. ChiChi walks out behind me and closes the door.

"What do you think you're doing ChiChi? You can't send our son to a nut house! It will only cause more damage than done!" I shout out. She sighs and puts a hand on to my face. It does little to calm me.

"I was thinking about you. Gohan will get help then when he's ready to leave he can come live with-" I slap her.

"Thinking of me! ChiChi you went nuts over how he looked a few minutes ago and now all you care about is my well being! For pete's sake ChiChi! He misses what he's lost and all you can think about is when he'll attack me again!" ChiChi stands there in total disbelief. 

"Goku he's crazy. For months he's attacked you ruthlessly and then raped you! He needs to have doctors help him!" She begins to cry.

"Gohan doesn't need those weakling humans ChiChi! He needs his family! His mother and father to help him get back onto his feet! He needs love and comfort! Not pills and a shot!" I turn towards the door. "Only a mother who cares about her son, and loves him would see that. She wouldn't send him to a nut house the first chance she got." I leave ChiChi out in the hall and reenter Gohan's room. 

"Kakarott help us! Your brat is fighting us!" Vegeta shouts at me. I walk over to the bed and take Gohan's hand. I squeeze it gently and he instantly relaxes and calms down.

"So how did your talk with mom go dad?" He asks tiredly. I smile lovingly down at him.

"I don't know what she plans on doing son, but I promise you this. I won't let her or Bulma send you to a mental house." I feel him relax more and take in a sigh.

"Thanks dad. I thought for sure you would be one of the people against me. After all that has happened…All I have done…" he cuts himself off. I rub his forehead for reassurance.

"If you recall Gohan, I know what you're going through. I know deep inside you're a good person. Your anger gets a hold of you sometimes and you just can't control it. But it's ok. I love you no less." I give him a small hug.

"Goku we need to leave. The doctors say Gohan needs rest before they begin to work on him." Bulma says as she lays a hand on my shoulder. I nod and stand. I exit his room listening to his relieved sighs. Closing the door I turn to face Bulma.

"Why do you and ChiChi want to lock him up so badly?" I hear her, her pause tells me she is thinking and is still so unsure.

"He was hurting you Goku. What were we to do? We thought maybe, he was mentally unstable after all the emotional tragedies he went through. He was so upset." I put both my hands on Bulma's shoulders.

"He was in pain. His anger got the best of him Bulma. Just promise me we'll get him help before you just throw him in some mental house." She tenses uncomfortably under my hands.

"I don't know Goku…That's a lot to ask of me. With all the problems-" I cut her off with an upset cry.

"I can't let you send him. Gohan is one of the few things I have left in my life. You guys can't take him away!" She hugs me but it does little to help.

"If Gohan can get his act together…If he can pull himself together I'll agree not to send him. But if he attacks you Goku, I won't let you stop us from putting him into a mental institution."

"You do know I have no idea what an institution is right?" She laughed lightly and escorted me out of the hospital wing.

"Let's get something to eat." I nod as she leads on." 

Days later Gohan has recovered from his surgery. I sit in the waiting room alone. I banned ChiChi and Bulma from seeing Gohan til he fully recovered. I soon hear foot stops coming my way.

"Mr. Son?" I hear the doctor call. I stand up. He then leads me to Gohan's room and stops. "Your son will be fine. He won't rest very often, but you can go in since he keeps asking for you." I nod and go on in. 

"Dad? You actually came?" He asks skeptically. I laugh slightly and move to his bed.

"Some one had too. I banned Bulma and your mother from coming to see you. ChiChi and Bulma are both thinking of where to put you." I hear him shift uncomfortably.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let them til I got some help." I sigh and take a seat next to him. 

"I am. But your mother has the authority to overthrow my decision. She has the courts permission as it is. I don't know if I can stop her." He shifts again.

"But you promised…" He says hurt. I nod and take his hand. "You promised me another chance."

"I know I did. Your mother doesn't believe me anymore. We went to court yesterday and the jury decided against me. I get protected while ChiChi gets to send you away. I'm sorry Gohan. I tried." He moves away from me in anger.

"You promised me! You never break your promises!" He screams at me. I stand up and head for the door.

"I didn't Gohan. I gave you another chance. I defended you and lost. This will be the last time I see you though. Court has officially signed you up for a nut house. I am banned from seeing you til the court sees you fit. I wish there was another way Gohan, but…"

"You broke a promise to me…You said I'd come live with you and you'd help me get better." He spat angrily.

"Gohan stop getting mad at me! I tried my best to not get you sent there ok! You should know the laws better than anyone! Innocent until proven guilty! Well Gohan the court found you guilty so stop accusing me of lying and breaking promises! I tried so hard! Yet I still lost!" I shed tears. I couldn't believe he thought all of this. It was beyond insane. "And for you to think I want you to get sent to a nut house, shows me you don't believe in me."

"Dad I do believe…" I don't let him finish. I open the door and turn to him and stare at him with blank eyes.

"I tried so hard Gohan. I did what I could." I start shedding tears. He makes noises indicating he wants me to stay. "But I guess my best was not enough for you. Being blind must have made me weaker than before. Because I lost all my confidence, and I lost all my family's confidence in me." I walk out the hospital room, leaving a depressed son behind. ChiChi and Bulma walk down the halls to collect Gohan. I walk by and pretending not to notice. 

"Goku?" ChiChi asks. I walk by and put my glasses on. Before I pass I shed a tear down my face. I leave Capsule Corp and head home.

Days have passed since I saw Gohan last. My depression was becoming far worst than before. ChiChi came home after dropping Gohan off at the medical institute. 

"Well Gohan will be getting help for a few months and should be released after that." I sigh not caring anymore. "Goku what's wrong?" She asks. I get up and go to my room. I don't want to talk to her. She was the reason Gohan was mad at me. She was the reason my oldest son was sent to a nut house. I collapse on my bed and lay there just thinking. ChiChi walks in soon after. "Goku?"

"Just leave me alone ChiChi. I don't want to talk." I say icily. She takes the hint and leaves after that. That was the last time ChiChi and I talked.

~ Months Later; Gohan Returns ~

Gohan has finally finished his help program. I was happy he was done, and also sad. He came to live with us just as I said he would. He was cheerful and happy again, but I kept my distance from him. He always tried to get me to forget, but all I did was remember our fight. I had to move back in with ChiChi since Gohan got his room back. I never slept with her though. Every night I always either slept on the floor, or went down stairs and slept on the couch. I hardly spent time with them at all. Most of the time I disappeared and didn't come back for hours.

ChiChi's POV

In had been weeks since Gohan's return. Goku showed less interest in everything. He would often leave for days and return only to say nothing when questioned. He became withdrawn, and badly depressed. Gohan and I tried everything to get him back to normal, but our attempts failed.

"Goku why don't you go fish with Gohan?" I would say to him. He would shrug his shoulders and walk away.

That was another thing. Goku didn't talk much either. He would say yes and no now and then. He hardly said full sentences. He also began to eat less and less. We often had many leftovers after dinner. Goku just didn't care anymore. He did his chores and sparred once in awhile, but he never fought with me or talked. I worried Goku would get sick again.

Gohan's POV

Dad continues to get worse day by day. Mom doesn't even know the half of the bad things dad goes through. Dad's sight was a problem he had dealt with long ago, but now it bothered me. I noticed dad lost much weight after I returned from the institution. He was much quieter and more respectful. Mom said she was happy about some things, but others… 

"Dad won't you please talk to me?" I ask him. He began hanging around his old house a lot more. He'd often sit in there with his arms wrapped around his knees. He never spoke, and he often cried.

It wrenched my heart to see my strong father cry. He never did before. Until I was sent away at least. His blindness has made him oblivious to the world. He pretends mom and I aren't there when we sit in front of him. He acted like we were never in his life to begin with. Soon time got the best of dad. He fell ill.

Outside POV

Goku had fallen ill three months after Gohan returned. Doctors worked around the clock at Capsule Corp to cure him. They found out he had more than just one disease plaguing him.

"Bulma we have checked Mr. Son over and over again. He in bad shape." The doctor said pulling Bulma over to the side. Bulma looked into Goku's room. He lay there looking totally weak and helpless.

"What did the diagnoses have to say about him doctor?" The doctor handed Bulma a clipboard.

"So far we've found he's deeply depressed. He's moving on to being anorexic, he also has…" He paused taking a deep sigh and looking in on Goku.

"What's up doctor? What else does he have?" Bulma asked concerned. The doctor pointed to a certain paragraph. Bulma read then gasped. "It can't be…"

"That was one thing I didn't want to tell you Ms. Bulma. Your friend Goku, he's suffering from cancer."


	4. Make Up Bright Future

Lost Sight

Part 4

By: Dark_T-K

"What?" Bulma shouted. "You can't be serious! Goku can't get cancer!" Bulma screamed out. The doctor sat Bulma down into a nearby chair. The doctor rubbed Bulma's back in sympathy.

"As much as I know about Mr. Son, I know this is hard to take. Goku has had this cancer for quite some time. In fact, he's had it for about two years now." The doctor said as he sat down next to Bulma.

"How come no one knew? If he had it for so long, how come know one discovered it?" Bulma asked as tear slid down her cheek. The doctor sighed.

"It was not very noticeable at the start. It's only gotten worse since Goku's depression started. The tumor in his head is so badly damaged it hasn't really been able to take affect. He's lucky he's alive now." The doctor said.

"Can he survive?" Bulma asked hesitantly. The doctor sighed and took a moment to think. 

"If he gets out of his depression and starts eating properly than yes. We can operate on him soon after he wakes, but he must pull out of the depression, or the cancer will take his life." Bulma looked away.

"He isn't going to respond well. He's been in depression for a few weeks at least. Who knows what he'll do." Bulma said as she stood up.

"Bulma he can pull through. First he must fix what things have been broken inside. Once the tumor is removed, it will be easier. But he must make the decision Bulma." Bulma nodded and headed for the waiting room. 

Bulma entered the waiting room to be greeted by the entire Z-gang and family. Gohan held his mother while she cried. Trunks held Goten while he shook with pain, Vegeta stood by the window in total misery.

"Hi guys. I have some good and some bad news about Goku." The entire room instantly perked up to hear.

"Tell us now onna. What's with Kakarott?" Vegeta said contritely. Bulma smiled at Vegeta and stood in the middle of the group.

"Good news first. Goku will be awake in ten minutes so everyone can go see him soon." The room sighed in relief. "The bad news is, Goku…" Bulma began to cry softly. Vegeta wrapped her up into his arms and gently rubbed her back.

"What is it Bulma? What's wrong with Goku?" ChiChi asked holding back tears. The gang had guessed Goku had something bad. Bulma never cried unless it was something really bad. Bulma took a deep breath and pushed Vegeta away.

"Goku…he has cancer." The group fell silent. ChiChi broke the silence by burying her head into Gohan's chest and crying hard. Goten did the same but stifled his mournful sobs. Gohan laid his head down on to his mother and shed a few tears. The Z-Fighters stood stunned apon hearing the news. Vegeta pulled Bulma close again and supported her while she cried.

"Will he make it Bulma? Is he too far in to survive?" Gohan asked hesitantly. Bulma took another breath.

"No Gohan. He can but only if he chooses to. Doctors say Goku's operation will occur in a few days. They're removing Goku's tumor, which is causing his deep depression. It surprising that Goku hasn't died yet. Doctors said Goku has had the cancer for about two years now. With all the damage to the tumor, he's been able to live longer." Gohan and Goten both looked at each other.

"So all this time, my father has been in depression because of cancer?" Bulma nodded. The group sighed again in relief.

"Ms. Briefs?" A nurse called. Bulma turned around. "Mr. Son is awake now. Only his wife and you are allowed in at the moment." The nurse turned around and walked away.

"Let's go see him. It might make him feel better if we all go." The Son family nodded. "Vegeta and Trunks. You two please. It will make things easier for all of us if you both came." The two saiyans nodded and followed the small group behind the doors.

The group entered Goku's room to find the saiyan tugging lightly at his I.V. tubes and whimpering. 

"Hey Goku!" Goku jumped slightly. The small group surrounded his bed.

"Who else is in the room Bulma? I know you didn't come alone." Goku said softly. Bulma nodded her head.

"Well there's ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and I. Your friends are all in the waiting room." Goku sighed and relaxed a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a ton of bricks fell on me. I can't see anything still, and I feel worse than before." Bulma giggled slightly at Goku's sarcastic remark.

"Goku I have some good news for you. I'm sure you'll want to hear it from me then the needle wielding doctors." Goku's expression was priceless. 

"Needle wielding?! Is that what they bring in here?!" Goku screamed. Goku's family face faulted as the Briefs could only sweat drop.

"What did you expect them to bring in here Bakarott? A giant lolly pop?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. Goku pouted.

"Well that was one of the things that came to mind. But anyway, what news do you have for me?" Vegeta face faulted. 

"Well you are going to get better, but you need surgery Goku. Right now you have brain cancer. The doctors can remove it and save your life but it all depends on you. All the pain, all the depression, it can all end with the surgery. What do you say Goku?" Bulma asked hopeful. Goku laid back and thought for a moment.

"Will I see again?" He asked. He heard Bulma sigh sadly. "I see. I'll live but without my sight." Goku slumped further into his bed.

"It's better to live without sight, then to die and have your sight back Goku." ChiChi said sadly. Goku sighed again. "Goku if it makes you feel better, we'll go to New Namek and wish for your sight back. As long as you do this one little thing Goku, I promise the gang and everyone else will do their best to return your sight." Goku sat up. He reached out to ChiChi who took his hand. He pulled her onto his bed and held her close.

"I'd do anything to see what you'd look like right now. If you can fix my sight then that will make me happy for all eternity. If this surgery is one step towards getting my sight back, then I'll do it." ChiChi and Goku hugged tighter as Gohan and Goten jumped on to the bed to hug their father as well.

"Kakarott!" Goku turned his head to the direction of Vegeta's voice. "Once you are healed, I will escort you to namek to wish for your sight." The group grew quite.

"Thank you Vegeta. That means a lot to me." Vegeta and Trunks both left the room as the Son family made up with their father. All too soon the Son family had to leave as Goku was drugged to go back into a restful slumber.

Days later, Goku was strong enough to go into surgery. Just as planned, Goku's tumor was removed under the watchful eye of Bulma. Bulma made sure Goku had the best treatment, especially when he awoke.

"Hey guys! Good news!" Bulma said happily as she took off her doctor garments and untied her hair. Gohan and ChiChi jumped up quickly as Goten beat them to run up to Bulma.

"Spill, spill!" Goten shouted anxiously. Bulma smiled happy and pushed Goten aside and walked into the middle of the group.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Bulma called out to gain all of the group's attention. Once the group was silent she began. "Goku has finished his surgery. His tumor has been removed successfully. He'll be awake in no time at all." The group shouted and cheered happily at the good news of their best friend. 

"I'm so relieved! I thought Goku might leave us again!" ChiChi said as she cried happily into Gohan's arms. Gohan hugged his mother tightly.

"Yeah. Me too. For a moment he had me worried…" Gohan trailed off. Then he remembered something, which made him tense up very badly and suddenly become very quiet. ChiChi noticed Gohan's sudden mood swing and looked up at him.

"Gohan what's wrong?" ChiChi asked. He looked down and put on an indescribable mask.

"Nothing mom. Just thinking how it would have been if we lost dad." ChiChi smiled and went over to talk with the others. Gohan sighed as he watched the group. Piccolo somehow managed to sneak up to Gohan with out being noticed.

"How long do you plan on hiding the truth from them?" Piccolo asked. Gohan lowered his head.

"I didn't plan on telling them at all. I was going to say sorry to dad then head out on my own again. Try not to hurt him..." Gohan said as he sighed.

"Goku doesn't want that Gohan. He wants love and respect from you. He understood, he was the only one to understand. Even when you had raped him he still wanted to help." Piccolo said putting a hand onto Gohan's shoulder. Gohan's shoulders sank as he drew in a deep sigh.

"It's not that. It's what I said, and did before I was sent to the institute. I really broke him Piccolo. His feelings were completely shattered. I feel like such a heel…" Piccolo turned Gohan around.

"Talk to him. Fix things between the two of you. If worse comes to worse, he'll get sick again from depression and die." Gohan tensed once again.

"I'll talk to him but…" He just couldn't finish.

"You'll talk to him and fix things up between you two!" Vegeta hissed as he finished his sentence. Gohan starred at Vegeta.

"I can't…he'd never forgive me." Gohan said then looking away. Vegeta growled as Piccolo held him back.

"Gohan." Gohan turned to Piccolo. "It is better to apologize to him now, then to wait for things to worsen. You may not have another chance." Gohan sighed miserably.

"What if…what if he doesn't…" Gohan paused. He couldn't think about it. Vegeta stepped in front of Gohan.

"What if he doesn't accept your apology?" Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded. "He will. Kakarott has never been known not to let anyone not have another chance."

"But he already gave me chances, and I blew them." Vegeta snorts and turns around. 

"You should have more faith in your father boy. He gives everyone more chances then they deserve. Even people who don't deserve them." Gohan looked up shocked to discover Vegeta smirking proudly at him.

"You will never know Gohan unless you try. If Goku doesn't accept, you can always try again or give up knowing that you tried." Piccolo said placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I guess you're right. But…" Vegeta pushed Gohan over to the door. Vegeta stopped then backed away.

"Just go in there already! He's not getting any younger!" Vegeta then stomped off. Gohan sighed then entered the room. Goku was still fidgeting with his needled arm. Gohan had to smirk. Even with a disability, his dad had always known when a needled was inserted into him. 

"I know its you Gohan. You don't have to hide in the shadows for me not to know." Goku said flatly as he continued to work at the needle. Gohan sighed and stepped closer.

"Hey…d-dad…" Gohan said hesitantly. Goku stopped what he was doing immediately and looked over to him. "I thought maybe…um…I could…" Gohan couldn't get the words out right. He noticed his father began to tremble, as if he already predicted something horrible to come.

"I don't mean to upset you Gohan, I really don't. To know that you think I'm weak…and that you have no faith in me…it just…" Goku paused to wipe the tears that formed in his eyes. "It just kills me. You don't know how hard it is for me…" Goku said trying desperately to hold in his tears. Gohan walked to Goku's bedside.

"I know how hard it was, because I too was a father. True, I don't have your problems, but that doesn't mean that I don't know." Gohan said as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder. Goku turned his head away in shame. "Dad…"

"I work so hard to make all of you proud of me. I especially wanted my two sons to look at me with respect. But all I did was blown it every chance I got. I even hurt the one son, to who I owe my life to…" Goku sighed miserably. 

"Dad you owe me nothing. I am the one who has done the misdeed. I am the failure not you!" Gohan cried out. Gohan latched himself onto Goku's chest and sobbed. "You don't know what I went through dad! Every time I woke up, I remembered the pain I caused you. The one man, who loved me and raised me, I hurt you in ways that were unspeakable. You have done nothing wrong!" Gohan sobbed. Goku clutched his son and hugged him.

"I let you down. You were right the day I came to visit you. I never break a promise. I broke one, the one I made to you. I let you down…" Goku said as he squeezed Gohan harder. "I should be the sorry one."

"No you shouldn't! You had a lot to deal with. I shouldn't have pressured you. Goten's graduation, your blindness, Pan missing. I should have known it was too much." Goku froze on the spot.

"Gohan I know. But that is no reason to hurt those whom I love." Gohan sat up. He took his father's hand and held it.

"No it is. None of this was your fault. It was mine. I came to you in anger and beat you senseless. Then I violated you! You have no reason to blame yourself. You are a great father and loving husband! Dad! The reason I came here was to get you to forgive me for all I have done! I didn't want to hurt you more!" Gohan said as tears began to fall from his eyes once more.

"Gohan?" Gohan hesitated. "I told you before, I forgave you…" Gohan sobs silenced Goku.

"After Videl died from Cancer, I thought my life would come to an end. Pan couldn't stand the pain so she ran away. I couldn't stand it all. I lost everything…" Goku pulled Gohan close again. "I almost lost the most important figure in my life…" Goku smiled as he rocked slightly.

"I forgive you for all that has happened. I give you my sympathy for loosing the closest people in your life. I sympathize all the pain you have felt. And that I ask you forgive me as well…" Gohan slowed his mournful sobs down.

"What can I forgive you for? You have done nothing wrong." Gohan asked as he sat up once more. Goku smiled slightly.

"Forgive me, I should have noticed the pain you went through. I should have been there to comfort you in your time of need. I should have been holding you while you cried out your pain. And most of all, I should have been more of a father…" Gohan and Goku embraced and hugged.

"Let's just forget about it, it's in the past now." Gohan said cheerfully as tears rolled down his cheek. Goku nodded.

"First step, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Goku said in total panic. Gohan and Goku broke out laughing.

~ A Month Later ~

(Goku's POV)

We have lived happily ever since Gohan and I broke down in the hospital room. Both of us saw counseling for depression and helped one another through tough times. Gohan still hits his moments of loneliness, and I too hit them. 

I remember what Vegeta said though. It was a terrifying experience. I still remember all the scary times of being blind. Even though I recovered thanks to Vegeta. He challenged me to a bit a one on one easy training. He hit me in the head again, and corrected my vision. Ever since Gohan and I have been closer. I never thought this could happen, but then again I was always naïve. 

Vegeta and I have also become very close. He tells me of his old life during his servitude to Frieza, knowing his parents, and growing up on our home planet. I love the part where he tells me that our planet is the color of blood. The color saiyans love to see more than anything else. I guess that's why saiyans are a brutal race, we were born on a blood red planet.

Vegeta also told me of my parents. I don't remember any of them, it kind of upsets me that I don't, but Vegeta said I didn't miss anything. Even if I knew my dad, I still wouldn't see him much.

Now a days I go out with Goten and Gohan and fish and have a fun time. Goten's graduation is in a few days and I'm so proud of him. I'm proud of both my boys, and in a way, ChiChi was right. School is important. It made my boys show their potential in the earthling way instead of strength. ChiChi is always right then again. You don't have to be smart to fight, but you do have to, to make it far in this world. I've learned that now and I support my boys in whatever they choose. But that doesn't stop me from telling them to train now and again now does it?

The End


End file.
